


Convergence

by poetically_ordinary



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, M/M, Magic, No Teams, Sokovia Accords, Steve critical, Time Travel Fix-It, of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: T'Challa gets a phone call prior to the events of Captain America Civil War from a man claiming to be Tony Stark from the future, and he's saying that he needs T'Challa's help to rewrite time and save the world. (Marvel AU)





	1. Chapter 1

The number registers as ‘Unknown’, and it makes T’Challa pause for a moment. No one should have this number outside of his immediate circle, but even then for the phone to be unable to provide either ID or number from the call is strange. For a second, he considers ignoring it – but a small seed of curiosity has taken root and he swipes his thumb across the screen and puts it up to his ear.

There’s heavy breathing on the other side, wet and laborious, and he’s slightly concerned about the wellbeing of the individual who has somehow gotten his number. “Hello?” American then, even more interesting. The voice itself sounds familiar, like he’s heard it somewhere before but because of the obvious strain he can’t make it out.

“Yes?”

“Oh my god it worked! Son of a bitch.” T’Challa arches an eyebrow at the sheer relief in the voice hidden behind the explicative.

“Who is this?”

“What day is it?” Is the question he receives in lieu of an answer. There’s silence after T’Challa gives the date. “Are you kidding me?”

“I assure you I am not.”

“Strange – you brilliant, beautiful man. I take back almost every negative thing I ever said about you.” T’Challa waits for the other to come back to the moment at hand. “Listen, I need you to do something.”

“Who is this?” T’Challa repeats his question a little more firmly.

“Shit…shit, shit, shit.” There’s a groan, it’s pained. “Look – I know that this is going to sound absolutely crazy. All I have to say is that I’m in a very confusing relationship with magic right now.” There’s a pause where he seems to regain his breath. “This is Tony Stark.” Ah, that’s right. That’s why the voice sounds familiar. T’Challa glances over at the television screen where Tony Stark is having a live press conference about some new Stark Ware. He doesn’t seem to be on any cellular device.

“Is this now? Because I’m looking at you now Mr. Stark and I can say with certainty that you are not talking with me.”

“Look your Pantherness…” The mash up of names puts T’Challa on edge. The outside world knows nothing of the Black Panther, or at least it should know nothing of the Wakandan Guardian. T’Challa figured that Tony Stark didn’t know or SHIELD otherwise they would have shown up with their little ‘Avengers Initiative’. “I know that this is going to sound…well fantastical, but I only have five minutes until the connection cuts off. I can try to call back but who knows how much time will happen before you get this call again. So I’m about to go through a lot of information very quickly and I just need you to trust me.” There’s a pause. “Or don’t trust me, but do something about what I’m about to tell you. Don’t just stand back.”

T’Challa glances at the man on screen and pulls up a computer terminal in order to track his would-be prankster. If he can find out who is truly calling then he can put an end to whatever all of this is. “I’m calling from the future.” T’Challa arches an eyebrow. He’s not too surprised that’s the next thought since the man had seemed fascinated with the date. But this is the real world and not science fiction, so T’Challa doesn’t know why this person thinks they can deceive him like this. “I know, it sounds impossible. Like I said: Love – hate relationship. Look, in three days there’s going to be an incident in Lagos. The Avengers team led by Rog-Captain America” The name seems torn out of the man on the other side. “will attempt to take down one of the last STRIKE team members. They think he’s there for money, but he’s not. He’s there for the Bioweapon Facility. In the confusion created afterwards, Rumlow will attempt to detonate a bomb in the main square – the Scarlett Witch will propel it into the air, but she’s not controlled enough to contain it and it’ll kill dozens of Wakandan citizens along with those from Lagos.” T’Challa pauses for a moment, most of the words sounding like a macabre fantasy except the part about Wakanda. The team from Wakanda was taking off tomorrow for Lagos, and it made him realize that whoever this was had information about Wakanda that he was uncomfortable with them having. “Please, intervene. Get the police involved for all I care. Call in an anonymous tip. Just stop it from happening.”

“Why do you not do this yourself?”

“Because ‘like only calls to like’.” He says it like he doesn’t fully understand it either. “Your phone can only call your phone. I can’t make any other calls.”

“You are saying that in the future, you have my mobile device which you are using to poke a hole in the understanding of time and call me with?” He’s not hiding the disbelief.

“Pretty much.” There’s a pause. “Damn it, I’m out of time. Please T’Challa – stop it from happening.”

“You wish for me to intervene without the proper amount of time to validate anything you are saying?”

“If you don’t…everyone dies.” It’s said with such conviction, such certainty that for a moment T’Challa believes that whoever is speaking truly believes what they are saying. “Help me T’Challa…You’re my only hope.” There’s a little bit of amusement to the phrase before the phone glitches out and the call is dropped.

T’Challa stares down at the phone in his hand, confusion clear on his face as his father approaches. “T’Challa?” T’Challa looks up and smiles.

“Father.” T’Chaka tilts his head.

“You look troubled. Has something happened?”

“I just received a strange call.” T’Chaka nods for him to continue. “Apparently the caller claimed to be Tony Stark…from the future.” T’Challa doesn’t stop the smile that comes to his lips at the absurdity of the statement, T’Chaka doesn’t fully mirror it though.

“That is quite strange. Why would he call you?”

“To stop something that is about to happen.” T’Challa forgets sometimes how his father subscribes to the teachings of the goddesses intervening in mortal lives as absolute fact. T’Challa and Shuri are not among those that think so, instead believing that those myths were handed down to impart lessons from the past. “You don’t believe that Stark was calling from the future?” T’Challa asks, disbelief clear in his voice. T’Chaka takes a moment and seems to think it though. T’Challa envies this calmness about his father, this poise that he has yet to earn or learn.

“I do not know. I do not have enough information to go with. Do I believe it is possible? All things are possible, do I believe that is what happened however? That I could not say. The question is…do you?”

“I-” A beeping from the computer terminal catches his attention. It’s the trace and diagnostic that he was running during the call. He still hasn’t looked at it and he slides it open, allowing his father to see what he’s doing. “That’s…not possible.” Is T’Challa’s first response.

The computer shows that through some glitch, the phone making the call was in fact the phone that T’Challa possesses in his hand at this precise moment. “Someone could have cloned it.” Is the offering he gives to the small smile that has started to spread across T’Chaka’s face.

“Perhaps, or perhaps it is exactly what it seems. You won’t know unless you choose to follow this string of fate.” A call across the room catches their attention and T’Chaka nods as they stand waiting for him. “It is your call T’Challa.” The phrase can mean several things at once and T’Challa just watches as his father leaves him standing there with an impossible event and knowledge of an incident that has yet to happen. Okoye comes up to his side and he shakes his head, already regretting his decision.

“Come, there is something we must handle.”

-           -           -           -           -

By the time the day comes T’Challa is feeling a little bit of nervous energy that has been steadily building. He immediately contacted the lab and had them shuttle the samples and projects down to their deep security vault, leaving the normal vault empty – well empty save for Okoye and T’Challa pities anyone who comes across her in there. There has been a joint effort between the local police officials and the Wakandan guard to get most of the civilians off of the street, leaving mostly officers and soldiers playing normal citizens instead.

For a moment, T’Challa thinks he has been played and this is going to look horrible on Wakanda’s diplomatic record – when he spots a familiar red head sitting at a table drinking coffee. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow…surprise winds itself though T’Challa, making him realize how much he did not believe the information to be true, and then his eyes land on the woman sitting behind her with a baseball cap on her head.

The ‘Scarlett Witch’…the woman who unleashed the Hulk upon the city of Johannesburg. **_“My Prince…we have eyes on Wilson. He is on the roof.”_** T’Challa glances up from his window and sees nothing, but he trusts the Dora’s Intel.

“Have we located either Captain America or the one known as ‘Crossbones’? The Widow and the Witch are in the café.” There’s a momentary pause.

 ** _“There is a garbage truck that should not be here. It is moving at an alarming rate into the location. It seems to be quite heavy.”_** Well that explains how they intended to get past the gate. Use the truck as a battering ram. Captain America seems to realize this a moment later because his entire team jumps into action.

T’Challa wonders if the Widow has noticed that the guard posts are empty, or that the thieves entry into the main building was a little too simple and without incident.

Well without incident before Captain America and his team engage the hostiles and starts a firefight. It does not hinder the plan regardless of their interfering, and almost all of the mercenaries are taken in by the police. T’Challa arrives to see them dragging them out, leading them to police cars as Captain America and the Black Widow keep insisting that the criminals be released into Avengers custody.

“I was unaware that you maintained a prison system.” He leads with and watches as they all turn to take in the new speaker. It’s funny, from afar and through the television they look almost like gods with their abilities and powers…up close though – they are clearly just mortals.

“Your highness.” Natasha says, inclining her head and T’Challa knows that she only said the honorific in order to inform the rest of the team on who he is.

“Miss Romanoff. If the American Government wishes for the criminals to be released to them, they are well aware of the legal channels that they must go through. I do warn you however, the Lagos Police Force and the Government have already agreed to allow Wakanda to hold them for trial.”

“What does that mean?” The Witch asks and Natasha answers, but doesn’t take her eyes off of T’Challa.

“Wakanda has no extradition agreement with the US or the UN.”

Steven Rogers’s steps up, determination in his eyes. “With all due respect your highness. The Avengers have been tracking this cell for some time and we did assist with bringing them down.” T’Challa holds up a hand to stop Steven, a gesture that he picked up from his father.

“Mr. Rogers, the Avengers have no jurisdiction here. Wakanda worked hand in hand with the authorities here and we were able to set up a trap that your team almost unraveled.” Steve looks like he wants to say something but T’Challa continues. “Had you not intervened there might have been less damage done to the structure of the building itself as well as the chance that the three officers who were shot during your fight might not have received such injuries.”

Any response that Steve is going to give is disrupted by the one named Crossbones. “Miss me Rogers?” T’Challa’s attention is called away from the reunion of old work mates as he turns to be addressed by the chief of the police. There’s some paperwork in his hands that T’Challa will have to go over and sign at the Embassy when a shout of alarm snaps his head back over.

 _‘Rumlow will attempt to detonate a bomb.’_ He hears the warning again from the caller and watches horrified in the seconds between seconds.

 _‘Scarlett Witch will propel it into the air’ ‘She isn’t controlled enough to contain it.’_ T’Challa sees a red barrier place itself around the explosion and the body. The strain on the woman is obvious and T’Challa watches as she realizes that she won’t be able to keep it inside her powers.

“Aim for the open area!” T’Challa snaps as she throws it up, ignoring his warning and the explosion rocks them all. Glass shatters from the windows and debris comes crashing down on all of them. His ears ring for almost thirty seconds before they clear up and he looks towards his Dora who are unraveling themselves from the people that they threw their bodies over to protect.

“Are you alright sir?” Rogers asks him and he does a curt nod before moving off to help the newly injured.

“If you want the prisoners, you’ll have to go through the proper channels.” Is all he leaves him with.

-           -           -           -           -

“So you’re saying that you believe that the person on the other line may in fact be who they claim to be?” T’Chaka is calm, but T’Challa can see the excitement behind his eyes. This must seem like the start to one of their great myths from the King’s perspective:

A desperate warrior from the future bends the will of fate to reach back into the past to another warrior in order to prevent something terrible from happening.

“I believe that they had information that if they had not shared with me, could have resulted in an incident much worse than the one we experienced.” Is T’Challa’s careful reply. The King goes to say something as the phone starts ringing and they both glance down at it.

The screen reads: Unknown

T’Challa pulls it up to his ear as T’Chaka walks away to give him privacy. “Did you manage?”

“Shouldn’t you know?”

“No…I don’t think it works like that. I think any changes you make aren’t going to save us here…they just won’t condemn you there.”

“You said before that the connection only lasts five minutes? And then you must wait to re-call?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how many times it’ll let me do it. So we’ve got to work quickly.” T’Challa thinks about it.

Thinks about the possible string of fate dangling in front of him. He decides to grab it with both hands. “Very well Mr. Stark. You have four minutes, better get talking.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been playing on the news for the last four hours on repeat. **_Wakanda Works With Nigeria To Prevent Bio-Weapon Theft_**.

Diplomatically, this looked great on Wakanda’s foreign relations, it also shined on T’Challa’s and the Dora’s record since they were the team that had been present for the event. However, it had the unfortunate backlash that T’Challa was in the process of handling.

The media had caught wind of the several Avengers who had been present in Lagos. The Lagos Police Force had been very vocal about the severe problematic position that the small team led by Captain America had put everyone in. Impassioned cries of foul were branching out over the Scarlet Witch’s ‘lack of control’ while being out on the field. Some were even demanding that Wanda Maximoff finally answer for the damage done in Johannesburg, for the lives and livelihoods lost from her actions during the Ultron affair.

“I’m not surprised that ball kept rolling.” Future Stark says, “I’m not going to lie. I have no idea how to help her even if I wanted to.”

“I thought your wish was to save the Avengers?” T’Challa asks, tapping his pen against his notepad. The long rant filled with information, troubling information at that, had taken up several pages.

“I’m not going to lie to you. No point.” There’s a pause like Future Stark is shifting metal plates in the background. “That little witch can burn for all I care. All of them can. This isn’t about five or six individuals who seem to think they’re above reproach. This is about the entire world. If we don’t find a way to be ready for when Thanos comes, all of this is useless. Everyone died because of one man’s ego. Surprisingly it wasn’t the man they thought.”

T’Challa has heard Future Starks recount of what transpired, and he’s inclined to believe him in his statement. More so since he’s met Steven Rogers in person. It doesn’t feel a far leap to believe that Rogers would turn militant against anyone trying to tell him that his word and his ‘old school principles’ do not make him above the law. He has seen firsthand how Steven Rogers throws around ‘Avengers’ designations like end all statements. “We’re out of time. Any final questions?”

“Where is Bruce Banner?” There is a pause.

“Safe.” The word is cold. Future Stark’s voice has changed from the bitter, frustrated tone he’s had up until now. “Far away from the ‘Avengers’.”

“Is there a reason he does not return?”

“He has his reasons.”

T’Challa considers his next words. “His strength and his mind would be an invaluable asset.”

“Look…I know. Trust me I know. But tell me, how would you feel if someone wound you up like a toy soldier and pointed you in the direction of thousands of innocent people who you hurt and kill. Then you find out that your ‘commanding officer’ has just decided that they get a ‘get out of jail free’ card because they’re such a _victim_. You find out that they get to have the red carpet rolled out for them and you just need to suck it up and get over it. You’re not allowed to talk about what happened to you because that might upset _them_. And then somehow you’re the bad guy.”

“I understand. I will not inquire after him again. My apologies.” The words hopefully sooth the other man as the connection cuts out. For a moment, T’Challa almost regrets asking. He did not realize that Banner would be such a touchy subject. Although T’Challa does have the fleeting question of whether all of that rage and pain that Future Stark revealed to him comes from him understanding the Hulk’s position in all of this- or if some of it is from his own experience with the Witch.

There’s a knock on the door, and T’Challa turns to see T’Chaka enter. Immediately some of the stress from the day melts away at the sight of his father.

“I hear you are soon to be in route to America.” T’Challa nods as he stands, reaching out to accept the embrace from his father.

“Yes. I have scheduled a meeting with the Avengers.”

“How is all of that coming? If you need another ear, I am here for you.” T’Challa motions for him to take a seat at the table.

“You have been in each of the Sokovia Accords meetings yes?” T’Chaka nods. “Secretary Ross, the representative from America, would it be possible to have him relieved of his position on the Accords council and get another diplomat sent over?”

“It is an uncommon request but not impossible. May I ask why?”

“According to Future Stark, the Avengers have not been made aware of any kind of progress on a creation of regulations to their charter.” A frown overtakes T’Chaka’s face and T’Challa is certain it mirrors the look he had when he was informed.

“I see; this is an inexcusable slip in communication. I will see it done.” T’Challa gives a grateful smile. He knows that weight is off his shoulders now. T’Chaka will handle the General, that leaves T’Challa to handle the Captain.

“I do intend to stop off at Xavier’s school prior to my appointment at the Avengers Compound.”

“To visit Ororo?”

“Actually, to see the Professor himself.” That gets a surprised eyebrow raise. “I have…concerns.” The look is instantly replaced with a more attentive one. “I do not trust that Maximoff will keep to herself. Her powers are without a doubt frightening, and Rogers has painted her ‘slips’ as a ‘lack of skill’, but I am not inclined to believe that. Her history shows a surprisingly delicate control when she wishes it and none when she does not. We have too much riding on the secrecy and subtlety of Stark’s warning to be thwarted by her. Either intentionally or unintentionally.” T’Challa sighs. “Ororo says that the Professor is a man of honor and understanding. I seek to ask him for ways in which to protect myself from those with similar gifts to his own.” T’Chaka nods in understanding.

“Go with the Panther’s blessing.” T’Chaka gives a gentle kiss to T’Challa’s forehead as Shuri enters to inform him that the jet is ready for departure.

 

**∞**

 

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” T’Challa says as Tony Stark leads him into the conference room where all of the other Avengers already sit waiting. T’Challa underestimated how strange it would be to actually be in Tony’s presence. It’s jarring to know that this is the man who calls him, pleading with him to help save the future…from basically the people in this very room.

Rogers stands and approaches, holding out a hand for T’Challa to shake. “Your highness, nice to meet you again.” T’Challa doesn’t pause as he shakes the offered hand, but he already has a slight wish for this meeting to already be finished with.

“Shall we begin?” He says and the three of them go to sit. There is a second after T’Challa and Rogers have already taken their seats before Tony pauses. “Is there something wrong Mr. Stark?” Tony just shakes his head.

“I just realized…there’s no water bottles. I’ll go grab some real quick, unless you wanted something else? Tea? Soda? Something stronger?”

“Water would be appreciated. Thank you.” Tony nods, mumbles something how he’ll be right back and leaves the room. The door has barely closed after him before the Captain is speaking.

“So, how can we help you today?” T’Challa takes a second.

“Should we not wait until Mr. Stark has returned?” Rogers shakes his head.

“It’s fine.”

“Well I do have news for all of you.” Is T’Challa’s gentle reprimand. Rogers doesn’t seem to register it.

“It’s okay, if he misses anything I’ll fill him in myself.” It’s said in such a way as to show that Rogers seems to think that statement has clearly ended the concern. If it’s meant to be reassuring as Rogers clearly intends for it to be, it falls horribly short.

This is the man who summed up the current draft of the Accords for the world as “People with agendas trying to control the Avengers and turn them into government weapons and take away all of their choices basically rendering them as less than a human being and as more of a slave with no say about anything.’ It would almost be laughable at how incorrect that summary is, but how can anyone find it funny that half of the worlds enhanced took that for face value and started a war over it?

“I think it best that we wait.” His tone is level and calm, but it’s clear that the Avengers are slightly insulted at T’Challa’s brush off of Steven’s offer. Tony reenters the room almost ten minutes later and looks surprised to see that they’ve all been waiting on him. He takes in the frustrated looks from the Avengers and holds up a basket in one hand that seems to contain assorted fruit and small packaged snacks.

“Sorry, thought we might like some food.” He places the basket and the waters down before sitting down at a seat not at the table, but behind it. T’Challa wonders if anyone is going to tell him to join them at the table but no one does. The whole thing is very telling. He makes a mental note to ask Future Stark if this was a common occurrence. The exclusion and perceived lower stature of one of their own.

Something tells him he’s not going to like the answer if Future Stark chooses to give it.

“So it has come to my awareness that Secretary Ross may not have been as forthcoming with information as he led us to believe.”

“Secretary Ross?” Rogers asks before twisting slightly in his chair to glance at Tony behind him.

“Thaddeus Ross. Secretary of State. He’s the General that Bruce used to talk about.” A dark frown crosses Rogers face as he turns back to T’Challa.

“Is this about the prisoners that we asked for?”

“No Mr. Rogers. This is about the Sokovia Accords.”

“Sokovia Accords?” The questioning statement is repeated by several members.

“Yes. The Sokovia Accords are a proposed grouping of legislation to help create a clearer understanding of responsibility, accountability, communications and expectations for individuals who wish to use their talents or gifts for the betterment of the planet.”

There’s an immediate feeling of unease that sweeps through the room. T’Challa watches it with his full interest. This is the start of everything after all, it demands nothing less.

“What does that mean?” Maximoff asks, it’s clear in her expression that she does not understand the true consequences of all of their actions. How blind must they be to sit here and have the gall to look confused or attacked by this thought?

“And why were we not informed of it?” Rogers phrases the question to T’Challa but his gaze becomes stern as he glances back at the billionaire again.

“As I said before, Secretary Ross led us to believe that the Avengers were aware of the Sokovia Accords and the work being done on them.”

“And what work is that?” Romanoff asks and T’Challa pulls out several copies of the current draft of the Accords. He stands and walks around, handing them out- making an exception for Tony, handing him a flash drive which contains the file, before handing the final copy to the Vision and taking his seat again.

“These are the most recent drafts. Please feel free to peruse them and make notes. I have several candidates who can come and help walk any of you through it if you would like assistance understanding any part of them.”

“We’re just expected to roll over for this?” The one called ‘Falcon’ – Sam Wilson, whispers to Rogers. T’Challa’s ears pick up the statement none the less.

“When the Sokovia Accords are fully ratified, then yes. Your signature and cooperation will be required in any of the nations that have chosen to participate in them. This means, that in order to cross the borders of that nation, the Avengers crossing will abide by certain regulations and requirements.”

“We just want to help and protect the world.” Rogers starts. “And in my experience, any time transparency goes away, hidden by red tape and people with agendas- it prevents good people from doing what needs to be done. It could be the difference between saving a life and not saving it.” The others nod along with him, at least the ones who had been in Lagos. Already T’Challa can see this ‘Team Cap’ cult-like mentality that Future Stark had warned him of.

“Protecting the world means listening just as much as it means action.” T’Challa answers. “I will not stand here and say that the Avengers have not protected us, but every day the world changes. Extra-terrestrial threats are now a concern, individuals who are gifted or acquire their amazing gifts do not always seek to use their gifts for the betterment of anyone. The world is becoming too large and a small group will not continue to cut it. But with expansion, must come order. There must come compromise. That is all the Sokovia Accords are. A safety net as it were.”

Tony’s flipping through screens in the background. Looking at the electronic copy that T’Challa gave him.

“Why do you call it the Sokovia Accords? Because of Ultron?” Several accusing glances steal back at the brunet again, as if this is all somehow his doing. Which is strange since Ultron was not on the engineer. He makes a second note to ask Future Stark what all of that was about because the looks are even making T’Challa uncomfortable.

“Actually Miss Maximoff, the Accords were not named after Sokovia because of Ultron.” This makes them look at him. “They were named in memory of the location where a battle was waged, where a group of individuals came together to save all of the people involved in the chaos. Who were able to prevent a world ending catastrophe. It is without a doubt one of the best handlings of the situation that could have been hoped for.” T’Challa does not say how if they wanted to be naming the Accords after the actions of one of their own in a negative connotation, then they could have just named them the Johannesburg Accords. He bites his tongue though, that will not help them trust him.

“How many countries have seen these?” Tony asks and T’Challa turns to look at him.

“One hundred and seven. As of the last count I believe.”

“Do we get a say in this?” Rogers asks as he pushes the packet away from him with a muted air of disapproval and disagreement.

“Of course. Read them over, make notes. If you have concerns over a section, then please bring it to our attention.”

“And what if we do not agree with the ‘requirements’ of the Accords? What then?” Wilson asks.

“Then that simply means that you, as an individual, will not be permitted to act in any form of Avenger authority, or ‘hero’ capacity in any nation’s borders that have signed it into law.”

“So if something is happening there and we need to be there to save people, then according to this we cannot.” The tone Rogers uses already tells T’Challa everything he needs to know. Rogers is a lost cause. He was always going to be a lost cause no matter how he was approached.

“If something is happening, there are amendments in there that allow for certain individuals who have not signed to enter the borders. These of course include major catastrophic events such as Ultron or New York. As for the less extreme, then someone who has signed and has permission to be in that country would take up that assignment.”

“No offense your highness, but that sounds like an awful lot of red tape.”

“Then I recommend that you read through and propose amendments yourself. You have a voice in this, use it to help make the Accords a stronger uniting force for this world.” Rogers nods once, but it’s clear that his stance has not changed. T’Challa packs up his things and stands. “I must be going now, but you have my contact information. Please feel free to use it if you have any questions.” They are polite in their goodbyes and T’Challa is barely has a second to relax on the jet before his phone receives a message.

It’s from Okoye.

> It’s done.

T’Challa lets out a sigh as the next crisis starts to unfold.

>> Very good. Thank you.

He hits send and leans back to look out the window. Rogers will be getting the call any minute now. Informing him of Agent Margaret Carter’s death. Future Stark had informed him of what that sort of shaking to the foundation of the man her death did. How Stark thinks it pushed him even further down the pathway to the chaos and destruction that he brought to the world.

Future Stark had warned him of Agent Sharon Carter’s role in all of this. Of her speech that she gave which just solidified the rigidity and stubborn belief of ‘my way or the highway’ in Rogers. T’Challa might feel slight guilt that Agent Carter will no longer be able to be present at the funeral of her aunt, but he cannot take the risk that Carter will do something so foolish again.

Okoye will make sure that the Agent’s mission is unable to finish before the funeral is over.

Perhaps that will help them.

There’s a moment before T’Challa wonders if that thought is just naïve optimism.


	3. Chapter 3

His father looks tired when T’Challa returns from the Avengers Compound. It’s subtle, and barely visible around the corner of his eyes, but T’Challa sees it regardless.

“Father?” T’Chaka glances at him with a smile. “How did your meeting go?” It’s clear that he’s ‘hit the nail on the head’ as it were when T’Chaka lets out a soft sigh.

“Secretary Ross put up quite the fight, and I fear that his influence might still cause the rest of us grief despite him no longer being the liaison to the Accords from America.” This is troubling news, if T’Chaka thinks that Ross will come back – then it’s almost a guarantee. “What of you? How did your meeting go?”

“Captain Rogers will be our greatest obstacle and many will follow him, but it was true what Future Stark said. None of them had any inclination that the Accords, or anything like them, were in the works.”

“And they do not agree that collaboration and responsibility are good things?” T’Chaka asks and T’Challa takes a moment before he answers.

“I don’t think that they see it that way. On the plane ride back I thought of the Avengers previous experience with, what they would call, government agencies. If they have only ever dealt with people like Secretary Ross, then are we really surprised that they look at anything coming from one of those institutions with distrust?” T’Challa shakes his head. “On top of that, certain members like our Captain Rogers are not fully aware of changes to laws, to customs and various other areas. The world is bigger and different than he remembers or understands. Others like the Witch and the spies have only seen the dark side of things like this. Of course they do not look at the good it could do, instead they worry of the evil that can be done through it.” T’Chaka nods in agreement. “This is a situation that is more black than white, and I cannot fault them for being mistrustful of us. After all, would we not be mistrustful of an outsider coming in and saying that they know better than us? An outsider who appears to be unwilling to listen?”

“It is more than understandable.” T’Chaka agrees, there’s a moment where his father just looks at him before tilting his head. “There is something else, something bothering you my son.” T’Challa takes a moment before he nods.

“There was…something that concerned me.” T’Challa says slowly. “I witnessed something that has made me…unsure of certain things.” That’s the nicest, and most diplomatic way, that he can say it right now. “I realize that I don’t have enough information on the situation to make a solid statement about it, but it has certainly caused me pause.”

“Excuse me, my King?” T’Challa and T’Chaka turn to glance at the diplomat. T’Chaka nods for them to continue. “I apologize for interrupting, but your guest has arrived.” T’Chaka thanks them and looks back to T’Challa.

“We will continue this later?”

“Of course father.” T’Chaka leaves the area moments later and T’Challa lets out a soft sigh. He takes a moment to collect himself before he pulls his shoulders back and starts towards his office.

There are things to be done, and not a lot of time to do them. He must be diligent, and he must be quick.

~+~

“Please tell me good news?” Future Stark greets when T’Challa answers the phone.

“Not certain that I can. I can however say that Secretary Ross is no longer the liaison to the Accords Council, and that Miss Carter will be unable to take time off anytime soon.” There’s a pause.

“Sharon? Why… _oh_ …oh that makes sense.” There’s a moment of silence as Future Stark takes in that little piece of information. “Well crap. That sucks, I mean it’s a safe choice, but it sucks. She always hated funerals anyways.” The statement is surprising to T’Challa.

“Did you know Miss Carter well?”

“No, not well. Not really. We were in each other’s spheres for a few years, but we were never really close.” Future Stark coughs away from the phone and it makes T’Challa worry at the sound of it. He waits till he’s finished.

“Are you safe Mr. Stark?” He inquires, worry leaking out of his tone.

“Nowhere is safe anymore, but…yeah I guess. I mean as safe as I can be in this thing.” Future Stark muffles another cough. “But don’t worry about me. Let’s focus on your side of things.”

“I’ll admit, I’m confused why the changes that we have made have not already…affected the world you are in.”

“It can’t. Not yet at least. Strange put up some kind of…I don’t know…’Out of sync with time’ bubble around me before he….” Stark trails off for a moment. “Yeah, well I’m in here until the spell wears out. Once that happens, from my understanding of things, time here should just…snap into place with all of the changes that we’ve done. I don’t think I’ll be aware of them anymore and this connection will be gone so…here’s to hoping when that bastard gets through that it comes back to bite him in the ass.”

“You sound badly injured.”

“Hopefully that goes away too.” Is the response he gets. “Don’t worry about me T’Challa. I’m a lost cause and we’ve got more important things to spend our time and energy on.” T’Challa takes a second before he agrees. Future Stark is correct, and the real war is on T’Challa’s side of this conversation. “What you said before, I’d watch Thaddeus if I were you. He’s got a nasty streak to him and far too many friends willing to look the other way.”

“Yes, my father expressed a similar worry.”

“…that’s good to hear.” Future Stark says, and the tone is a little softer than before. “You always spoke highly of your father…I’m glad to know that things might be okay…on your side with him.” The statement reminds T’Challa of the warning that Future Stark gave. Of the UN meeting and Helmut Zemo who was willing to sacrifice _anyone_ to get the end result he desired.

“Yes…thank you for that information. I cannot imagine what it would be like to lose him.” Future Stark makes an acknowledging hum.

“I never met him, not in person at least, but it’s nice to know that you’ve got allies that you can trust.” The phrasing is clearly meant to just be a kind phrase to T’Challa, but the image of Tony in this time sitting behind the Avengers rises to his mind and he wonders if Stark has ever fully felt like he had allies that he could trust. Perhaps T’Challa was one of them in the future? Perhaps whoever this ‘Strange’ fellow was?

“Maybe you’ll get the chance this time.” It sounds like a promise and Future Stark chuckles a little.

“Maybe.” He says before he clears his throat. “But we’re running out of time, onto the next big issue. What are your plans for the Winter Soldier?”

“We have not yet located him in Bucharest.” T’Challa admits slowly and Future Stark hums again.

“That’s fine. He’s not an active issue right now, not really. Zemo is the true threat. Have you located him?”

“Unfortunately no. He has remained in the dark.” T’Challa says. “We are searching though, and we will find him.”

“…truth be told, Other Me might be able to help you out there. FRIDAY is hooked up to all of the Stark Satellites, we might be able to run a better facial analysis than Wakanda is currently capable of.” The thought has crossed T’Challa’s mind before, multiple times actually.

“I worry about coming into close quarters with the ‘other you’ as you called him.” He admits after a moment.

“Why?”

“I have no way of knowing what being in his presence could do to this connection.”

“It wouldn’t do anything, or at least not from what I understand. The spell is tied to the object, so as long as the phone remains undamaged in both times, it should work just fine.” That’s good to hear, T’Challa had left the phone behind when he had gone for the meeting. The whole time he’d been worried that he’d miss an important call from the brunet. “Besides, I’ve already given you most of the information at this point, the big parts at least. Even if the connection fizzled out you’d still have a starting place.”

“Then perhaps you are right, reaching out to the you of this time might be beneficial in the long run, although…” He trails off, thinking about the meeting before. “May I ask a question?”

“Always.”

“There seems to be…discord within the Avengers.”

“Discord?”

“There were just some behaviors that seemed…well for lack of a better way to put it, focused on ostracizing you.”

“Oh, that. Don’t worry about that.” The response is so unconcerned and almost blasé. Future Stark seems to know exactly what he’s talking about.

“May I ask what that’s about? And will it affect your ability in this time to be of use?”

“Oh, no. Don’t worry about that. That’s just the Avengers playing their ‘Actual Villain Tony Stark’ card.” T’Challa arches an eyebrow at the obvious designation.

“’Actual Villain Tony Stark’?” He asks.

“Yeah, the whole: everything that goes wrong in the world can always be traced back to Tony Stark, and even when it can’t he’s somehow still at fault; bullshit that they love to throw around. In their minds, they’re heroes – I’m a dangerous time bomb who _pretends_ to be good but is really just twirling my evil mustache down in my lab plotting a new way to end the world every time they turn their backs.” He chuckles. “Doesn’t stop them of course from living in my house, eating the food I provide, the upgrades they demand and a whole host of other things that I’m expected to lay at their feet with complete reverence.”

T’Challa takes a moment, glancing at the time and realizing that they’re almost out of it. “That…doesn’t sound like a healthy environment.”

“No…no I guess it wasn’t.” The phone cuts off with that far away, almost sadly reflective statement.

The aftermath of that information troubles T’Challa, and he stands there for a few seconds considering his options and his next few steps. They still need to find Helmut Zemo, and the Winter Soldier who can apparently be triggered at any time with the right combination of words. Secretary Ross will undoubtedly be a thorn in their sides and of course getting the Avengers on board in such a way that they do not break and start a war that consumes the planet before the outside forces of Thanos arrive to decimate what’s left.

He needs a plan, and he needs a way in. Tony Stark of this time is not his ally yet, and the Avengers are far away from him. Tony Stark would not be an acceptable way into the group, or a way to prove that they can trust T’Challa. It seems like the only member who would be able to command full agreement from the others is the Captain and T’Challa already knows that path leads to a dead end. Both metaphorically and literally.

A thought comes to his mind, a thought that he’s pushed back several times since the first call arrived from the future. Prince T’Challa of Wakanda is a politician and is therefore someone with an ‘agenda’ as Captain Rogers would put it…

But the Black Panther, guardian of Wakanda is not. The Black Panther is cut from a similar cloth as them. Perhaps the way into the group is the easiest answer possible.

Just simply get recruited.

T’Challa turns on his heel to go find his father. This will be a decision that the King must approve before T’Challa can even start thinking about potential plans regarding Wakanda’s guardian.

~+~

“Do you truly believe this wise my prince?” Okoye asks as T’Challa pulls the Black Panther suit from the vault.

“I believe that it might be the only way. Do you not think it is a good idea?” Okoye shifts her weight from one leg to the other as she considers the question.

“I believe that these outsiders act without honor, and that in doing this you place yourself in a position to be ruled over by them.” T’Challa knows that she is not wrong. If T’Challa does this, if he gets accepted into the Avengers group, then he’ll be expected to take orders from the Captain.

“As with all things, there is a line drawn in the sand that I will not cross. My pride cannot be a determining factor in this equation though. The entire world is at stake, and if I must…play nice with individuals that I would not normally interact with, then so be it.” She looks at him, testing the weight of his words before she nods.

“Of course my prince.” T’Challa goes to leave, but pauses alongside her.

“As always, I appreciate and deeply respect your advice and warnings. Thank you Okoye.” She inclines her head to him, and he matches it before he leaves the vault. The next phase of the plan comes into action now, and T’Challa must be focused.

Because tonight, the Black Panther runs.


End file.
